Le ciel
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Un simple OS sur Tsunayoshi et ses souvenirs.


Le ciel

Tsunayoshi se souvenait bien de ce moment. Juste après sa victoire contre Adelheid de la famille Simon, Hibari avait dit une phrase qui l'avait marqué.

« C'est le ciel qui permet aux nuages de se déplacer librement. »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-ce seulement lié aux anneaux ? Oui. Connaissant le préfet, oui. Il ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette manière sinon.  
Mais que devait-il comprendre ? Est-ce que c'était Tsuna qui donnait cette liberté a Hibari ?

Non. Le préfet était déjà libre avant d'être un gardien ou de connaitre Tsuna. Quoique… Grâce a la mafia, Hibari pouvait avoir accès à certaines informations qui étaient secrètes et il avait plus de contrôle sur la ville. Et qui l'avait entrainé dans la mafia ? Tsunayoshi.

Pourquoi était-il le gardien des nuages d'ailleurs ? Tout simplement parce qu'un nuage calme peut soudainement se transformer en orage et un nuage est noble, solitaire et vagabondant. Exactement comme l'était Hibari.

D'aussi loin que se souvienne Tsuna, le solitaire avait toujours répondu présent quand la famille avait eu besoin d'aide. Que ce soit pour combattre la famille Millefiore ou pour combattre la famille Simon.

Lorsque le préfet avait prononcé cette phrase, le jeune homme brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir honoré. Hibari reconnaissait sa valeur. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il l'appelait maintenant « Omnivore ». Tsunayoshi était fier de l'estime dans lequel le porter Hibari.

Hibari Kyoya était le gardien des nuages. Le gardien distant qui protège la famille en restant de son côté.

XoXoXoXoX

Encore une fois, Tsunayoshi avait été marqué par la phrase. La phrase de Mukuro cette fois.

« La vérité se cache dans le mensonge, le mensonge se cache dans la vérité, c'est ça la brume. »

Comment cela ? Ce fut le première chose qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme brun. Par la suite, il avait commencé à comprendre ou au moins à interpréter ce que Mukuro voulait dire.

D'après Tsuna, cela voulait dire que peu importe si c'est faux, dans ce mensonge, il y aura forcément quelque chose de vrai. Et peut importe si c'est vrai, il y aura toujours un mensonge dissimulait quelque part. C'est comme ça qu'il créait ses illusions. Il utiliser les véritables peurs de son adversaire pour les faires apparaitre de fausses images. Images ? non. Choses.

Ses illusions étaient bien plus que de simples images. Ses illusions avaient le pouvoir de tromper tous les sens. Que ce soit le touché, l'odorat, l'ouïe, le gout ou la vue. Même si les choses sont fausses, si la personne prise dans l'illusion se fait blesser, la blessure sera vraiment là.

Un jour, Mukuro avait dit « Je veux seulement ton corps » Bien sûr, Tsunayoshi avait eu peur car c'était une menace. Seulement, quelque part, ça voulait dire qu'il était assez fort pour que Mukuro le veuille.

Rokudo Mukuro était le gardien de la brume. Le gardien mystérieux veillant sur la famille à sa façon.

XoXoXoXoX

Ensuite venait le tour de Lambo. « Je peux le faire ! J'éclaterais le type qui les détient prisonnières ! »

Il avait dit ça, alors que Daemon Spade avait kidnappé leurs amies. Tsunayoshi avait été surpris par la détermination dont avait fait preuve Lambo, lui qui était un simple enfant. En le voyant ainsi, il avait éprouvé la même détermination, ce qui l'avait surpris.

Tsunayoshi se souvenait d'une petite musique que Lambo chantait souvent. « Qui es-tu ? Je suis Lambo ! Qui suis-je ? Tu es Lambo ! Lambo, la vache cool avec une tête afro ! »  
C'était une simple petite chanson qui l'amusait. Elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité mais elle était tout de même importante aux yeux de Tsuna.

Lambo était un enfant. Certes, venant d'une famille mafieuse, mais cela ne suffisait pas a Tsuna pour laisser le garçon prendre des risques. Il essayait le plus possible de le défendre. Il le considérait comme son petit frère et c'était son rôle de le protéger.

Lors du combat contre la varia, il avait échoué, et il avait encore des remords. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela arrive. Il avait été rassuré lorsque l'enfant avait reçu le bouclier de Lampo, alors qu'il voulait retrouver « mama »

Bovino Lambo était le gardien de la foudre. Le gardien protégé cherchant à protéger la famille.

XoXoXoXoX

Ryohei ne restait pas sur la touche. Lui aussi avait marqué Tsunayoshi.

« A l'extrême »

Une phrase simple en soit. Il l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet.

Pour Tsuna, cela signifiait que Ryohei ferai toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait quelque soit la situation pour ne jamais avoir de regret.

Ryohei était quelqu'un de toujours actif, ce qui pouvait parfois fatiguer les autres, mais au moment critique, c'était lui qui redonnait de l'énergie a ses amis. Peu importe la situation, il conservait son énergie et il la déployait toujours pour ses compagnons.

On l'avait souvent traité d'imbécile. Tsunayoshi n'était pas d'accord. Ryohei n'était peut-être pas réfléchi et il fonçait toujours tête baissée, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile. Par exemple, il faisait toujours très attention quand il s'agissait de ses amis ou de sa sœur.

Le boxeur avait une confiance quasiment absolue a Tsuna. Et c'était bien réciproque. C'était le cas pour tous les gardiens, mais Ryohei, lui, fonçait directement. Peu lui importait de ce qu'il allait se passer tant qu'il aidait son boss.

Sasagawa Ryohei était le gardien du soleil. Le gardien énergique qui donnait du courage à sa famille.

XoXoXoXoX

Yamamoto, lui, avait dit « « C'est parce que je me bats pour te vaincre, pas pour te tuer. ».

Tsunayoshi avait été heureux en entendant cela. Pour lui, la mafia était une chose sanglante, dangereuse et mortelle. Mais malgré tout cela, son ami avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait tuer personne. Qu'il n'était et qu'il ne serait pas un meurtrier.

Le brun se demandait parfois si son ami pensait encore que c'était un jeu. Pour lui, Yamamoto l'avait compris maintenant. Mais il savait que cela rassuré son boss, et pour lui, c'était beaucoup.

Tsuna avait été aussi surpris par son ami « j'ai senti le regret monter en moi... Que j'avais rabaissé le Style Shigure Souen de mon père. Mais surtout... Je me demandais si j'avais vraiment donné le meilleur de moi-même pour mes amis. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. »

Jamais il ne s'était douté que Yamamoto prenait tout ça tant à cœur. Mais quand il l'avait su, il avait tout de suite compris que désormais, Yamamoto donnerai toujours tout ce qu'il avait pour ses amis et surtout pour sa famille.

Et pour cela, Tsunayoshi lui faisait confiance.

Yamamoto Takeshi était le gardien de la pluie. Le gardien apaisant tout en s'occupant de sa famille.

XxXxXxXxX

Et enfin, Gokudera. « Dixième du nom. Je me voue à vous protéger, même si je n'ai pas reçu l'héritage. G, c'est un point que je refuse d'abandonner, peu importe que tu me considère comme digne ou non ! Ma détermination est intacte ! »

Cela avait signifié beaucoup pour Tsunayoshi. Pour lui, cela voulait dire que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, Gokudera serai là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Que ce soit en tant que bras droit ou en tant qu'ami.

« Je suis désolé, dixième du nom. Même si j'ai perdu la Bague, je suis revenu parce que je voulais voir ces feux d'artifice. » A ce moment précis Tsunayoshi avait été tellement content. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours du dire à son ami de faire attention à lui. A ce moment-là, Gokudera avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il meure pour son boss mais qu'il vive pour lui.

« Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est, même si je dis la même chose, ça n'aura pas le même sens que ce que je disais à l'époque. Mais mon but est de devenir votre bras droit. C'est ma raison de vivre. Après avoir combattu de nombreuses fois à vos côtés, j'ai finalement réalisé que, je ne devais pas seulement être fort. Le bras droit que j'ai envie d'être n'est plus le même qu'avant. Le bras droit du Vongola Decimo est un homme qui rit au côté du boss et, qui survit pour ça ! »

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir a Tsunayoshi de la part de Gokudera.  
Tout était dit.

Gokudera Hayato était le gardien de la tempête. Le bras droit qui protège avec tout ce qu'il a la famille.

XxXxXxXxX

\- Ce sont tous mes gardiens…  
\- Boss ! Vous êtes la !  
\- Oh, Gokudera ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
\- Excusez…Excuse-moi.  
\- Merci.  
\- Vous êtes là les gars ! Je vous cherchais !  
\- Yamamoto ! Tu es prêt pour la rencontre avec les autres familles ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Comme tout le monde !  
\- Toi aussi Gokudera ?  
\- Bien évidemment !  
\- Mah mah, on dirait une personne âgée a t'inquiétais comme ça ! Tu n'as que vingt quatre ans je te rappelle Tsuna !  
\- Tu as raison. Bon. Les amis. Allons-y.  
\- D'accord !  
\- C'est parti !

* * *

 **Merci Beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plus. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cet OS, (notamment pour trouver les bonnes citations) et j'en suis assez fière parce que c'est assez rare pour moi d'écrire des choses dans ce style pas. Peut être j'écrirais une deuxième partit ou ce seront les gardiens qui se rappelleront de ce qu'a dit Tsuna.**  
 **Review?**


End file.
